thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Canaan Vogel
Canaan Vogel was a student attending Siren Academy, and the leader of Team CRSE. He is one of the protagonists in The Coming Storm, before he was murdered by Rydia Argyris. Appearance Canaan is noticeably shorter than the average teen who makes up for his height with his colorful appearance and personality. His skin tone is notably tan with toned muscles saved for his rounded face. His irises are a light purple color in contrast to his bright blue hair with highlights on the ends. He has a bird's tail underneath his jacket with an assortment of long blue feathers. Canaan's normal combat attire is a relatively simple ensemble. His wears a sleeveless, dark blue midriff shirt accented by cyan lines down the front and around the edges. The pair of shorts are the same color as his shirt and roll up at the bottoms. He wears a duotone jacket that zips up in the front over these—white in the front and aqua green on the sides and back—separated by light blue lines down the sides. At the top is a high blue collar to match the blue lining on the bottom of his jacket. Canaan secures it to himself with a pair of crossed belts, fastened together by a gold buckle and decorated with a gold chain, on which is a gray feather and a charm in the shape of his emblem. Over his elbows are white compression sleeves. His footwear is a pair of blue tennis shoes that match his jacket—secured by gold zippers and sporting aqua green accents along the top; the steel toes are white, and the soles are dark blue. Personality Canaan is the kind of guy who tries his best to create a good first impression by engaging others as much as possible, though most attempts see him tripping and ultimately hitting his head. He doesn't intend to hate someone unless he should find a valid reason to, and often those reasons present themselves quite easily. His usual disposition is easy-going with life, taking on a joker persona where he tries to ease comedy into the most awkward situations—often not that successful, though he is able to find humor in the darkest of places. He's clueless when it comes to romance, and can't easily recognize when a girl is hitting on or flirting with him, even if it's completely obvious. Likewise he tends to do a lot of flirting himself. The results usually wind up with Canaan saying something that shoves the admirer straight into the friend zone; that is, unless it's someone he knows well enough. Despite his recklessness, Canaan has overall good intentions, and will not risk breaking the rules of Siren Academy should it mean he is denied the possibility of becoming a Huntsman. Background Canaan had a decent life. He grew up in Xervia nurtured by his divorced mother. He didn't mind not having a dad so long as he learned how to do anything on his own that a dad would normally teach him to do. When Canaan was five, he witnessed Faunus discrimination for the first time and feared that he would be ridiculed for a simple trait he held so similar. Therefore, whenever he could, he tucked his feathery tail away in his clothes. No one suspected him of being a Faunus, and things resumed their normal pace. When he was ready to begin a proper career pursuit, Canaan got a job at age fifteen working as a blacksmith's apprentice. The poor sap was in for more than he predicted, and sure enough he was grinding metal, casting armor, molding custom weapon designs people sent in, and dealing with ovens over 3000ºF in temperatures. It was scary, no doubt, especially under his boss Yorkshire. Yorkshire was a burly blacksmith, as well as a former huntsman, who valued his job more than anything. He examined every detail, every degree, and every ounce that went into crafting weapons. Canaan was unsure of working under such a passionate man, and was nothing less than overly clumsy his first year on the job. But after some practice he got a handle on it, and it soon became a passion of his to cast weapons as well. He even learned how to make some that could transform. Though his quality was never superb, he put all his effort into the craft. After working with his tutor for over two years, his time came to apply for a school—preferably Siren Academy—and he went to work crafting a weapon of his own that would suit his fighting style best. It wasn't long after he applied and was accepted that Yorkshire died by a heart attack, leaving his apprentice feeling empty inside and unsure what to do with his future. Canaan was beginning to doubt himself knowing that the one man who supported and trained him every step of his way was gone. The blacksmithing shop closed down, and he was left with nothing to do but carry on a legacy of hard work and creativity. Now he trains at Siren and has been duly noted as the guy who can fix anyone else's weapon given the time and patience. Plot During the events of The Coming Storm, Canaan did his best to become an admirable leader for Team CRSE, despite showcasing his lax and carefree nature. His cheerful demeanor was one of the primary reasons teams STRM and CRSE are able to get along and bridge the strong differences in personality between them. He played a crucial role in the takedown of Arondight Corps when he incapacitated Akio's right-hand henchman Yumi and gave his teammates an opening to attack. At the end of Volume 3, after Cold Void started raising havoc in Xervia following the Fall of Beacon, Canaan confronted their leader in an attempt to make peaceful negotiations against the wishes of his peers. His attempts failed, and he was instead taken hostage to be used as a bargaining chip against Siren Academy—his safety in exchange for control of the school, and by consequence the entire city. When the two sides met to discuss the exchange, Canaan expressed his feelings for his teammates, his crush on Macy, and that he wasn't afraid to die anymore. Siren agreed to take the deal, though his emotions were seen as a sign of weakness by Cold Void's second-in-command, who stabbed him through the back and killed him. Canaan's death made him a martyr and started a civil war between Siren and Cold Void, leading to the events of Volume 4. Weapon Name: Guillotine Wing Primary Type: Melee Modeled After: A battleaxe and a shotgun Description: Guillotine Wing is Canaan's personal weapon that has two general forms—battleaxe and dual axe. While the weapon is able to fire normal bullets, it doesn't have the stability necessary to fire Dust-based ammunition. The first and generally deadlier form takes on the shape of a battleaxe. The two halves that make up Guillotine Wing are interlocked and fix the blades to the circular disk in the top-center at the end of the barrels. Canaan can use the recoil from firing the gun to increase the momentum of his swings, as this form is better for making strong, clean slices through large objects or Grimm. The second form Canaan uses when he needs a lighter and more versatile advantage is the dual axes that make up Guillotine Wing. The handle and blades on each side separate and compact to make smaller, more angled blades better suited for digging into rough materials than slicing cleanly through Grimm and other unsavory people. He uses these primarily when he needs to get a higher vantage point, anchor himself to something, or save himself from falling long distances. The third form of Guillotine Wing is the same as the battleaxe form, but with an additional spin. When activated, the blades anchored to the circular plate will start spinning rapidly until they hit a fast enough speed to turn into a saw blade that could cut through anything as long as it's not made of stone or steel. Relationships Yorkshire: A personal friend, and someone close enough to be called family. Canaan looked up to his blacksmithing teacher from the moment he stepped foot inside the shop, and though the two originally had a shaky rela Yorkshire: A personal friend, and someone close enough to be called family. Canaan looked up to his blacksmithing teacher from the moment he stepped foot inside the shop, and though the two originally had a shaky relationship, he found Yorkshire to be like a second father to him and mourned him greatly when he passed away. He's the main reason Canaan went to Siren to pursue a higher education, as well as hone his skills. Ringo Alexander: Not exactly the first person he would have liked to meet during the initiation. Canaan finds himelf often butting heads with Ringo due to their distinct personality differences Shark Zabka: By far the most trustworthy person he can rely on in a tight spot. Canaan was overly reluctant to be paired up with Shark's duo when they made it to part two of Initiation, due to his smart and "superior" nature. The two managed to collaborate well, though, and came to terms with each other's strongsuits and morals. There were few times where Canaan has managed to out-perform this teammate, yet he still tries his best to prove his worth in every way possible when push comes to shove. Evelyn Scarborough: Definitely the last person he expected to be teamed up with, Canaan finds Evelyn to be a little irritating because how often she tries to grab the group's reins and steer them in her direction. Her perfectionist nature and his carefree attitude collide often, as he figures out a plan as he goes, whereas she wants everything to stay and act a certain way. Despite this, Canaan has respect for her because of her impressive fighting skills which he believes outweigh his in every category. Often Evelyn becomes his mentor when it comes to flirting and social skills which he takes to heart. Saige Cristallo: Saige is possibly the one person that provokes Canaan's pranking habit the most, and he finds it fun to put up a challenge with her just to see her vivid reactions. Though he enjoys having her around, he can tell when he's taken things too far and will give her space when she needs it. Nonetheless, he is the person to go to when she needs cheering up or to relax and have a little fun. Tara Rhys: Canaan doesn't exactly have a great relationship with Tara, seeing how he might say something without thinking from time to time which triggers her wrathful nature. He lives in fear of her to this day, doing whatever he can to keep his distance when she's in a bad mood. Any other time, he'll happily attempt to prank her knowing she doesn't take it seriously. Raine Shiba: He finds Raine to be on the same level of inexperience as him, and looks to him for advice when the need arises. The two share a similar sense of humor able to lighten up generally sad or gloomy atmospheres. They have become the bridge between Teams CRSE and STRM for their bright yet awkward natures and ability to quickly make friends with each other's teammates. Macy Anumati: As the only person at school to give him an adrenaline joyride almost every minute of the day, Canaan finds much good in Macy, and almost never worries about her safety when she's in a fight, knowing she can take care of herself. It is her outgoing nature that sparks his interest in her, and has influenced his crush on her. Trivia *Canaan's name stems from a group of people called the Canaanites who dwelled on land west of the Jordan River in the Middle East. In Biblical usage, they were described as "dwelling by the sea, and along by the side of the Jordan [river."] **The Canaanites were also commonly associated with Phoenicia, which means "the land of palm trees" or "purple country." *His last name, Vogel, originated from the Anglo-Saxon/olde English word fugol, which means bird. **Canaan's full name roughly translates to "riverside bird." *Canaan's Faunus species is the Eurasian blue tit. *Team CRSE's theme is represented in Canaan as the mythical Gandaberunda bird—a two-headed creature from Hindu mythology said to possess immense magical strength. *The team's deeper meaning in Canaan is shown to be courage—fortitude, strength, and endurance. Canaan is a happier type of person who generally casts aside his fears in favor of the good of his friends and peers. As long as the outcome is one that will be good for everyone, he doesn't care what happens to him and will charge into battle without fear. As such, he isn't afraid to die. Category:Characters